


When Love Isn't Enough

by lorilann



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	When Love Isn't Enough

Georgie remembers the day her mother got into a cab headed for the airport, that was over a year ago. She only knows her father through stories told about the mighty adventures of Frisco and Felicia Jones. Watches her sister go head first into any dangerous situation for the thrill and the right to show the world that she can survive anything thrown at her. Robin left everything behind just to get a clean break that she couldn't have in Port Charles only to return seven years later when that same break was at death's door.

She lost Dillon because he lost his faith in her and maybe because their marriage wasn't what he dreamed it to be, the illusion was lost to her beloved filmmaker. Georgie wonders late at night after a particularly long day if she would still have Diego in her life if she could have given him what he wanted - her love. But now he's gone and all to prove he was worthy of his father's love. Once again she finds herself on the outside looking in as her crush, Spinelli finds himself drawn to another blonde.

Georgie Jones will never show you the crippling devastation of never being enough.


End file.
